


【4D&3D】伊苏之门·但丁的奇幻冒险

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 如果在四代Nero体内的是三代Dante的话，那个小岛的故事将会发生什么变化呢？





	【4D&3D】伊苏之门·但丁的奇幻冒险

**Author's Note:**

> 突然找回来的坑，先存一存，或许会更呢

跨过小丑的魔法阵，但丁还是没有习惯魔力所带来的空间扭曲感，在一阵目眩之后但丁发现自己被传送到了一个似乎是剧场也似乎是教堂的地方，透过玻璃天花落下那泛着琉璃色的日光让但丁有一种迷乱的感觉。他不认为有人，或着恶魔会在特米尼格塔里面修建这种违和的东西，尤其是那尊安放在神位的巨大雕像，那雕像头上有着像是水牛一样弯曲的角，而眉眼和鼻子却都像极了他家那个不负责任的离家老爸，魔界的叛徒——斯巴达。  
他正坐在一张长凳上，头上耳麦以最大的功率播放着和这个场景完全不符合的摇滚乐，但丁仔细听了下，对选歌人的品味表示认可，要是眼前那个穿着华丽的老头没有一边以激昂的表情滔滔不绝地发表言论并不时朝那尊他很讨厌的石像投以敬仰的眼神的话，现在这种难得宁静的休息机会爬了半天塔的他来说还是挺舒服的。要是他一叛逆劈开那张石雕脸是不是就能让那个老头结束这场噪音呢？一个大逆不道的念头在但丁脑海一闪而过。  
耐着性子等耳麦里的那首歌结束，但丁正准备摘掉耳机离开的时候却发现自己似乎有点不对劲。他的衣服似乎被换了，除了头上多出来的耳麦以外，他身上还多了黑色的底衫，一件带兜帽的穿起来热得要死的红色马甲，以及一点都不符合自己审美的深蓝色外套，一股想脱光的心情油然而生。深蓝色外套是怎么回事，用脚趾头想自己的衣柜里绝对不可能出现这颜色的东西。但丁扭着身子想把这件外套脱下来，而打着石膏且吊在胸前的右手再次让他吃了一惊，他皱了下眉，虽然对自己的力量和体质还不算十分了解，但他可从来没有受过严重到需要打石膏的伤。尝试着活动了右手，并没有什么疼痛的感觉也没有感受到不适，这右手并没有什么问题。伸出左手准备把碍事的石膏捏碎，旁边那位一直安静地低头祈祷的少女突然抓住了他的手，但丁疑惑地转过头，看到少女正一脸担忧地看着他，她柔美的五官和温和的气息让但丁莫名有种自己做了什么坏事一样的错觉。  
“我只想拆了这碍事的石膏。”但丁摘下半边耳机，对少女说道，落下的银色额发让他稍微舒了口气，看来这个奇怪法阵只是把他传送到一个奇怪的地方再帮他换了个衣服而已，并没有丧心病狂到连他头发也改造一遍。  
“尼禄，别这样，你的伤还没好。”少女看上去很焦急，彷佛但丁正在做什么恐怖的事情一样。  
“伤？谢谢你的关心，但是我觉得我并没有受伤。还有我也不叫尼禄。”为了证明自己右手处于健全的状态，但丁取下了被挂在绷带上的右手，向前方打了几拳，擦起的拳风吹起少女茶色的刘海。  
“真的吗？”听到但丁的回答，少女显然又惊又喜，“不过，虽然看到你的伤痊愈我很高兴，但你也没必要说自己不是尼禄啊。是又遇到了什么不开心的事情了吗？祭典结束后回家之后可以跟我好好谈谈。”  
从少女短短的几句话里，但丁震惊且迷惑地从中得到了几个信息：  
第一，自己现在的这个身份之前似乎真的受了需要打石膏的伤。第二，虽然一点印象都没有，自己似乎对妹子宣称自己叫尼禄，鉴于自己的过往这也并非不可能。第三，自己似乎跟妹子住在一起，而她看上去却不怎么像是自己的亲戚，但少女的脸和身材都不是自己的口味，所以说那个小丑给捏造世界的时候就不能好好调查一番他的喜好吗？  
不行了，在这个混乱的捏造世界里他是一秒都待不下去了，得赶紧找到脱离的出口。  
挣脱少女的手，但丁刚站起来准备走出会场，他的右手突兀地亮起了蓝光，一阵短暂的刺痛也从中传来。顺着直觉，但丁抬头看向玻璃天花，随着一声巨响，七彩的碎片像一场锋利的雨从空中落下。随之而来的还有一个健壮的身影，那件十分符合自己审美的红色外套拂开了男子身后的玻璃，这让但丁清楚地看到他掏出来的那把白色手枪在碎片折射出来地绚丽光彩中拉伸出一条夺目的银色光线。砰！那个烦人的老头倒下了。解决完最大的目标，神秘的红衣男子并没有离去的想法，他站在诵经台上慢悠悠地转过身，把那柄也同样符合自己风格的一人高巨剑掩到了身后，那透过血污的眼神带起了但丁一阵熟悉的战栗和兴奋，他似乎不久之前才看到过同样锋利且冷漠的眼。  
这个男人，简直是按照自己的审美来打造的存在。  
虽然被让匆忙前去讨伐对方的骑士们撞了好几下，但这个突如其来的惊喜让但丁选择性地原谅了他们，站在原地看着他们像是一只只白蛾扑向那个红色的男人，然后瞬间被“火焰”点燃再抛开。  
“尼禄？”少女有点惊讶地看着但丁，在她的认知中“尼禄”是不会担忧骑士们的安危，而这次他却选择了留在战场。少女紧张地抓紧了他的袖子，稍稍向后退缩的身子说明了她的害怕和恐惧，但是视线一直停留在舞台的战场上，似乎是在等待和“尼禄”一起配合去营救受伤骑士们的机会。  
对于少女的勇气和理智，但丁由衷感到佩服和赞赏，但女孩子只要看着漂亮的花朵和甜点，保持永远的天真纯洁就好了，这种场景她真的没必要知道。他轻轻拉开对方的手，把她塞到那个唯一喊她快逃的男人身上。是她哥哥吗？但丁对姬莉叶露出一个自信的微笑，刚刚那个男人是这样喊她的，从口袋里掏出一柄左轮手枪，手上沉甸甸的感觉充分展示了它的力量，“你先和他回避一下，我马上解决那个男人。”  
被克雷多拉着，也深知自己帮不上什么忙，姬莉叶点了点头跟着克雷多快步离开了教堂。  
舞台上的战斗已经告一段落，男人扛着巨剑带着未尽兴的悠闲，慢慢地转过头来。但丁朝他举起那把全新的武器用力扣下扳机，出乎意料的两发相连的子弹以强大的反作用力让他左手颤抖了一下，是把好枪。而不出意料的是男人用剑面轻易地接下了他的攻击，但丁对着那把漂亮的左轮有点遗憾地叹了口气，“小可爱，下次可要再给力点啊。”  
抬头看向那恢复了战斗状态的男人，但丁朝对方勾了勾手，挑衅地说道，“嗨，帅哥，虽然是第一次见面，可以把你身上那件外套送我么？”  
听到但丁匪夷所思的要求后，红衣男子惊讶地挑了挑眉，还没等他有所反应，但丁又开口了。  
“哦，当然，你可以穿上我这件。”但丁嫌弃地扯了一下身上大衣的衣摆，语气真诚地建议，“虽然它的颜色看上去蠢爆了。”

-tbc-


End file.
